The trouble with Gremlins
by scorpio
Summary: Sasami has a new pet , how long can they last with out breaking the rules
1. A new guest

gremlins

Tenchi Muyo is owned by pioneer…..Gizmo belong to the movie gremlins

_____________________________________________________________

Tokyo downtown…….

"Come on Ayeka…we've been to seven stores already." Sasami said exhausted "We need to go home so I can start dinner." 

"But Sasami we've got plenty of time before Tenchi comes home…besides I don't believe I've ever been in here." Ayeka argued heading for the store 

Sasami shook her head in disbelief, Ayeka often took long walks along the store front most of the time dragging her along for company and to carry her packages it was hard to believe there was a store she never been in a least a hundred times. Sasami stood in front of the ancient store it's dirty windows and fragile roof threatening to collapse at any moment showing years of neglect.

"I don't know Ayeka…it doesn't look safe." Sasami said following her sister into the shop her eyes scanning over a sign outside that displayed the words "Rare treasures from around the world".

__________________________________________________________________

Ayeka took off through the many cluttered aisles her delicate hands reaching for various devices with a sense of wonder of the primitive Earthly antiques. 

*How quaint * Ayeka muttered as she looked through a old closet filled with western wedding dresses till she found one that stole her breath away . Quickly snatching it up she rushed to the counter leaving her sister wonder alone amiss the aisles as she started to bargain with the shopkeeper.

" hum….this is going to take awhile." Sasami thought listening to her sister argue she examined old fashion cookware. Finally losing interest she turned to get back to her sister only to be stopped in her tracks by a very low yet beautiful humming sound. Looking around curiously she searched around the area of the sound as her hands passed over a woven basket the music stopped. Bending down she slowly flipped over the lid to the basket she was shocked to see a small furry creature looking up at her in fear. Gently she stoked the frightened creature it soft fur shaking under her hand. The creature stopped its shaking and looked up at her its golden eyes belonging to a animal that seeks attention.

"What's your name." Sasami asked smiling at the little creature.

"His name is Gizmo.." the shopkeeper shouted from behind her causing her to jump. Turning around she looked at the shopkeeper and her sister questioningly. 

"I've never seen anything like it." Sasami said as Ayeka bent down and picked up Gizmo from his basket. 

"No one has " the store owner replied "It's a rare species…a Mog-wah. 

" How much for the Mog-wah." Ayeka asked placing the creature back in its basket and turning to its owner.

"Its not for sale." The shopkeeper said shaking his head "Its too difficult a creature to handle…its require a owner who can handle a great deal of responsibility."

"I'm responsible." Sasami stated pleadingly giving the shopkeeper her best little innocent girl eyes.

"hump…alright 2,000 yen." The store owner said guilt winning him over he wondered if was going to regret his mistake. The creature paid for he began to explain the rules.

________________________________________________________________________

Masaki house night-----

"So find anything good." Ryoko asked as she floated through the wall and began to rummage through Ayeka's packages.

"Stay out of there Ryoko." Ayeka shouted tearing away her bag containing her dress before the space pirate could take it.

"Fine no one's interested in what you bought anyway…probably just some junk as old yourself." Ryoko said not knowing how right she was. Looking over the cluttered packages her attention was grabbed by a little woven basket. Floating over to the basket she flipped the lid off and eyed the creature inside with amused interest. "What is this." 

"That's Gizmo…he's my pet." Sasami answered taking him from Ryoko.

"Ohhhh…..does Ryo-oki know." Ryoko asked teasing her as Ryo-oki entered the room.

Ryo-oki looked as the creature confused. It was a small animal about a foot tall covered in fur with big golden eyes. It walked on two legs and had the attention of everyone in the room running to the kitchen she returned with a carrot for the new visitor dropping it on it on the floor in front of it. Gizmo looked at the carrot then at Ryo-oki confused then turned around and went back to Sasami. 

"Well Ryo-oki isn't impressed," Ryoko said grabbing Gizmo back. "Well little Gizmo it time for you to take a bath." She said as she teleported out of the room.

"A BATH…." Ayeka and Sasami shouted as they realized one of the rules were about to be broken they ran for the Onsen.

____________________________________________________________________

"OOOOOOHHHHHH its so cute." Mihoshi cried as she saw Ryoko enter the Onsen with Gizmo in her arms.

"What is that." Washu asked curiously looking over at the little creature.

"You mean to tell me that the great Washu doesn't know what this is." Ryoko laughed before realizing she only knew the creatures name. "Its name is Gizmo…it's a dog…yeah from America." She added putting him down so she could undress.

"Umm… Ryoko dogs don't walk on two legs." Washu said looking at Gizmo walking over to where Mihoshi was calling it trying to give it some sake. The door to the Onsen burst open and in ran Ayeka and Sasami both out of breath scooping Gizmo up before it could get plastered. 

"Alright…." Sasami cried out holding Gizmo tightly "There are some rules to follow with this pet…." 

Washu listened as Sasami went over the list of rules that applied to her new pet. No bright lights, No water contact, and No food after midnight…one thing was clear this was no dog.

______________________________________________________________________


	2. A pain in the Mass

gremlins2

By the time dinner had finally came around everyone in the Masaki house had seen their newest guest and were all pretty much impressed. The conversation started as everyone explained what they did that day Gizmo losing interest began to wonder around on the dinner table getting the attention of anyone he came too close to. By the time desert came everyone wanted a Gizmo of their own.

"Well I could use my cloning machine." Washu said as she petted the creature "Then everyone would have one."

"No you can't stick him in one of your machines." Sasami argued "He'll be scared…besides you might hurt him."

"What…my instant destructo cloning DNA smasher is completely safe." Washu countered pounding her fist on the table causing water to splash everywhere.

Everyone started yelling at Washu and cleaning up the water on their clothes only to be stopped by a low grumbling sound. Looking over to where Gizmo once stood they found him laying face down in a pool of water. His body drenched in the watery liquid began to convulse and loud popping sound could be heard over his little whimpers of pain. They watched amazed as small little fluff balls started shooting off his body at a amazing pace landing all over the table and room with a loud thump as they knocked over chairs and lamps. The small furry lumps began to grow rapidly each forming into another little Mog-wah. 

Ryoko stared at the little creature that landed in Ayeka's noodles unlike the rest of the little Mog-wahs this one was different it was covering the same soft fur but a small white stripe ran down its back giving it a unique appearance. It had a aura around it that spoke of a rebel, it was also currently poking Ayeka with her chopsticks. Ryoko liked it immediately.

"This ones mine." Ryoko yelled grabbing the creature she just named Stripe and carrying it to the rafters.

"Amazing….they reproduce through Hydrogen Oxygenic 2nd power contact." Washu said excitedly getting blank stares from everyone. "They split when you hit them with water." She translated picking one of the little monsters from under a fallen chair and running to the lab to being her research.

Everyone else began to clean up the mess left by Gizmo's little brothers and gathering the creatures themselves they each took one and went to put them in their rooms.

_______________________________________________________________

Ayeka began to change getting ready for bed glancing over to where she set her little pet she noticed it was missing. 

A sound was heard coming from the closet sneaking over she tossed the door open only to reveal her new little pet destroying all the dresses in her closet.

"Kara." she screamed picking up her up and placing her on the floor bending down she pointed finger and began to scold her. After she was sure the creature had been punished enough she turned her attention to her tattered wardrobe.

"Hump…pthut …." Kara spit from the corner of the room. 

"It's not lady like to spit." Ayeka warned not even turning around. Looking at her foot she noticed a small white ribbon.

"Huh…that looks like the one on my….my…my wedding dress." Ayeka screamed looking over at the creature who was unseen through a torn up pile of white cloth "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…….."

________________________________________________________________________

Washu typed down all the info on the little creature she could gather before it managed to escape. Now armed with a low powered flashlight (to avoid hurting it) she began to hunt down the creature. 

" I can't believe it was able to get free.." Washu muttered proud of the little genius her pet turn out to be. " Copperfeild.." Washu cried out calling its well earned name.

Wondering around her lab she shone her light till finally she found her little pet. Amazed at the sight she saw she was too stunned to even speak. There in the sanctity of her lab Copperfeild was copping a feel on her newly restored Mecha Washu.

"Copper…Copperfeild." Washu shouted in anger reaching for the little monster only to have it hiss and bare its tiny fangs. Too surprised to react Washu simply turned leaving her pet, the sounds of tiny claws scarping metal echoing through her lab. After its master left sight Copperfeild dropped Mecha Washu with a loud thump he returned to his real purpose and began to continue eating his way through the power lines that gave the household electricity 

_________________________________________________________________

Tenchi looked over in disgust at the creature who laid in his bed already it had manage to eat one baseball, two Manga comics, box of staples, and was now starting to chip away at a bowling ball he had left laying around.

" Damn you act like you never ate before fang." Tenchi said to his little pet it's one tiny fang scratching up the ball in the darkness of his room. 

*Wait a minute…they never did eat they were just born * Tenchi thought to himself looking at his clock * I've got ten minutes till midnight* Tenchi said as he failed to notice it had been 11:50 for the last half hour. 

________________________________________________________________________

Ryoko watched as Stripe tore open another sake bottle and shakily gulped it down. 

"Good…boy." Ryoko encouraged as he began to fall back only to regain his balance. Tossing his head back he waited for someone to pass under their rafter before picking up a pillow from Ryoko's bed and tossing it on Tenchi from above.

"No…no…no" Ryoko scolded "I told you it's female with a loud annoying voice." Ryoko said describing Ayeka for her pet so he could finally hit his target. "Now what are you going to do when you see her." 

Stripe took a pillow off the bed and hit Ryoko with it. 

"Good now wait till Miss annoying comes then.." Ryoko started only to be hit by another pillow, which was followed by another, and another.

"Hey quit.." Ryoko said mad at her little companion who ran out of pillows and was now tossing anything it could get its furry little paws on. Teleporting off the rafter with her pet she went to go check on how Tenchi and his pet were doing.

________________________________________________________________________

"Its cause their hungry." Tenchi told Ryoko as they watched their pets rip open and wolf down another package of freetos. "That's why they were acting up."

Tenchi and Ryoko's conversation broke as they heard a loud growling coming from their pets facing them they stared as their cute but naughty pets turned into gruesome monsters each one growing a extra foot their fur replaced by leathery scales, their eyes glowing red they each stretched out a clawed hand and smiled a wicked smile with their razor sharp pointed teeth.

Thinking back fast to the rules Tenchi decided it was time to break one reaching out with his hand he hit the light switch only to find it was no longer working. "Damn that means the clock was wrong too…this is all my fault."

"Don't worry about it." Ryoko said forming a energy ball in her hand to send the little buggers to hell. "it will all be over in a minute."

"No wait…" Tenchi cried out blocking her shot ." Its not right they wouldn't be like this had I not broken the rules….maybe Washu can fix them." 

"If we can find them." Ryoko replied gesturing to the puff of smoke where the gremlins once stood.

______________________________________________________________________

Sasami, Ayeka, Gizmo, and Mihoshi stood on the table in fear as Tenchi and Ryoko entered the kitchen. Mihoshi had came down with Ayeka and their little pets to give them a late night snack only after they ate their little snack they weren't so cute anymore. Now they were chasing each other in circle around the Kitchen table which held everyone captive each of the four monsters (Ryoko/ Tenchi's too) held something from the cabinet drawer ranging from butcher knives to cork screw openers. 

BLAST

Ryoko stood smoke coming out of her fingers and the body of one of the creatures. "It slipped." Ryoko lied scratching the back of her head as Tenchi stared at her. The small gremlin stood back up slightly burnt and began to chase Ryoko who telported herself to the table while Tenchi ran from the room telling them to met him in Washu's lab.

____________________________________________________________________

Tenchi stood in awe at the destruction inside Washu's lab she was chasing a little green monster smashing machinery as she tried to capture the evil beast. 

"Washu these creatures are all over the house." Ryoko stated as she telported in the room dropping everyone one the floor who can along for the ride.

"Yeah I know…it seems if they eat after midnight they turn into these things" Washu said exhausted.

"You mean you fed them too Washu." Sasami asked amazed the little scientist would endanger the gremlins. 

"No…it got a hold of some of my test subjects and next thing I knew I had a mini Godzilla running around" Washu explained. "And before you ask I already tried to reverse the result and its permanent."

"Good it means I get to blast them." Ryoko said forming a energy blast and firing it at one of the creatures. The small monster quickly picked up a piece of broken sheet metal causing her blast to rebound and smash into the sprinkler system. A loud collective gasp was heard as the creatures began to further multiply each one splitting into two, after about a minute their was about two hundred monsters as the water finally shut off Ryoko looked at Tenchi amazed "Uh…Tenchi lets get out of here." 

________________________________________________________________________

Tenchi and his band of frightened followers ran to the shrine leaving the creatures alone sealed in the lab.

(Author note *means creature talk*)

* That was fun* one of the monsters called out raising a fist in the air.

*who's their daddy* another joined in smacking his scaly butt. Everywhere monsters tore up the place chasing down and eating various species of animals Washu's kept in her lab.

*Stripe* one of the gremlins called Copperfeild called to the group leader. 

*What is it…* Stripe asked over his shoulder as he blasted fellow gremlins with one of Washu's laser beam guns.

* check this out.* Copperfeild said pointing to a big unbroken tank with the name Mass written on it.

*Cool lets bust it..* Stripe said tossing a nearby gremlin into the glass shattering it. A endless stream of water erupted from the glass covering everyone before the emergency overwrite kicked into effect sealing it off. As the water cleared the gremlins numbers tripled making their number well over a thousand. A brown squishy substance was left on the floor bravely Stripe went to examine it to find out its secrets, to seek out its contact, to see if it was edible. As he approached the Mass it started to quiver as he poked it with his finger.

*Its safe….* Stripe said only to be cut off as the Mass absorbed him from behind. A moment of silenced passed over the room as the leader was eaten. That moment was broken a minute later a Stripe returned his once black and green scales now brown.

* Damn I was going to be leader* A group of gremlins were heard to say. Stripe raised his hand and flipped them off a unexpected blast of energy escaping his fingertip toasting them to cinders. 

* eh….cool* Stripe smiled as he used his new powers to teleport behind a few of the traitors who escaped the blast. Forming a energy sword half as long as him (about 6 inches) he quickly disengaged it shouting "bright light, bright light". The traitors relief lasted only seconds as Stripe tossed them high in the air with his new strength and blasted them like targets.

Turning towards the door to the lab he blasted the lab door only to have it reflect back hitting his forcefeild and returning stronger to the door tearing it off its hinges. Standing at the exit of the lab he shouted to the thousand hungry gremlins behind him. " M-a-s-a-k-i…..d-i-n-n-e-r" 

______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. The Extermination

gremlins3

Japan's biggest party was not a celebration for a holiday, however thousands were in attendance. The biggest party of the year was held at the Masaki house as the gremlins tore the house down. Inside all hell was breaking loose there were monsters in every room. Food was devoured as soon as it was found and even the inedible was soon eaten as a last resort. In Tenchi's room one of the little creatures searching through his stuff discovered a hiltless jeweled sword it's owner left behind in his hurry to leave. Picking up the sword the creature was instantly shocked he tossed it behind him where it was caught by another creature who was also zapped. A game of electric hot potato started for a few minutes as each of the gremlins caught the Tenchi-ken that was tossed at them.

Outside the house Tenchi and the girls waited regaining their breath as they listened to the destruction of the house. 

" I say we go back in there and smash the little demons." Ryoko shouted pounding her fist in her hand. "I mean were five times bigger then the damn things."

"We already tried that in lab." Washu countered. " Besides there's too many of them you'll drain out before you kill half their number, then all they have to do is get wet and were back where we started." 

" Well we can't just let them continue destroying the house." Tenchi replied "There has to be something you can do little Washu." 

"Well I have a theory.." Washu answered. " I found a connection to what is happening now to what happened a few years ago in some small town in America." Washu said pulling up the info through her holo computer.

" So how did they take care of their problem." Tenchi asked curiously. 

" To put it simply they just waited for the sun to come up." Washu said disappointed. "However I have come upon a strange revelation I believe it is possible to destroy the gremlin's once and for all if we kill the creatures they originally came from…namely Copperfeild, Stripe, Kara, and Fang." 

"Wouldn't it be simpler to just waste this little fluff ball." Ryoko said gesturing to Gizmo. "I mean they all came from him right."

"NO…" Sasami screamed holding Gizmo tightly against her chest. " You can't kill him he's not like the others."

"No one's going to hurt him Sasami." Tenchi said easing the little princess fears. "However we do need you guys to go some where safe." He continued, looking at the house of partying monsters. " Take Ryo-oki and Gizmo to the shrine you should be safe there until sunrise." 

" As for the rest of us lets prepare for a hunt…" Tenchi said heading toward the house.

________________________________________________________________________

It was decided that each of the owners would find their own pet seeing as they had a better chance of recognizing their own amiss the hundreds of others.

" Now where would my little Kara go" Ayeka asked herself as she walked through the house gremlins bouncing off her shield and into nearby walls. After a while it became apparent they weren't even trying to attack her but were just going after her for the ride.

*She's the only girl so she would go some where ladylike* Ayeka thought as she headed for her room. * Wait who am I kidding she was a unruly little thing a beast….like…yeah that's it.* Ayeka said to herself as she went to find Kara in Ryoko's usual spots.

Ayeka entered the bathhouse to find Kara alone relaxing in one of the chairs drinking sake and tossing the empty bottles into the Onsen with a loud crash. " Kara.." Ayeka screamed as the little monster looked up and began to hiss at her. Tossing a half full bottle at Ayeka it burst in a splat of noxious fumes jumping out of her seat she thrust herself at Ayeka only to bounce off her shield into the water of the Onsen. A minute of silence passed as Ayeka waited the oncoming swarm of monsters. It never came looking inside the Onsen she saw all the water absorbed into the bodies of hundred of gremlins who were currently very busy.

"Well I guess that's the trouble of being the only female with a hundred guys." Ayeka muttered to herself as she saw the trouble her little Kara had gotten into.

*That will kill her soon enough* Ayeka thought with disgust as she walked out locking the door behind her.* but it's so unladylike*

_____________________________________________________________________

Washu entered her lab carefully avoiding all the gremlins she could blasting and slashing the one's she couldn't. Finally after making her way into the heart of her lab she watched angry as the critters tore apart her machines. 

"All right which one is Copperfeild" she asked herself looking at the hundreds of critters running around. After awhile one caught her eye. The little Gremlin was calmly lining up fellow gremlins and was using Washu's dimensional teleport machine to send them to different worlds. 

" A Genius." Washu said proudly as she planned its destruction. "what I need is a distraction." Washu said to herself thinking of a way to lure all the gremlins away from her target. After a minute of deep thought she had her answer shouting loudly she called out "I AM SUCH A GENIUS." And waited as her two little puppets appeared over her shoulders.

"You're the greatest Washu." Puppet A said. "You're the greatest geni……..ahhhhhh" The puppets screamed as Washu picked them off her shoulder and threw them at the group of gremlins. 

"Run guys.." Washu screamed as the puppets ran from the gremlins who could not resist such a tempting snack. Seeing Copperfeild alone she struck blasting him with a ball of energy that knocked him off his feet into the dimensional teleporter. Quickly she ran to the controls changing his destination from a lush water world to the center of a newly formed sun.

"Such a waste of talent." Washu said as she watched all the gremlins chasing her dolls die out. Picking up her two exhausted partners and placing them on her shoulders they each gave her a mean look.

"You're a **** Washu." Puppet A said angrily.

"The biggest **** ever" Puppet B agreed.

________________________________________________________________________

Tenchi sneaked through the monster filled hall quietly. It wasn't as hard a trip as he would have thought as he made his way to his room the gremlins he saw were either dying or failing to notice him altogether. 

*The others must have done their job* Tenchi thought to himself. As he slowly opened the door to his room. Only to have all his hopes crushed, he was hoping to identify his gremlin by his fang now as all the creatures looked towards him their mouths wide open he notice they all had long sharp fangs. Not only that but his means of destroying the monster was lying in the middle of the pile of gremlins as they poked his Tenchi-ken each getting a shock.

"Crap.." Tenchi said aloud his eyes scanning the room for anything he could use as a weapon. Grabbing a nearby bat he looked waited for his enemies slamming it into they as they got in range. Looking over to where his fallen foes were regrouping he noticed one of them not fighting. It was to busy chipping away at a blowing ball with his teeth.

"Fang," Tenchi shouted as he charged the beast only to have his feet knock out from him as one of the gremlins took a bite out of his ankle. Yelling in pain he fell to the ground the bat sliding out of his grasp knocking over a few of the critters who were picking at the sword. 

*Hey watch this….* One of the monsters called to his friends as he tossed Tenchi the Tenchi-ken expecting to see him shocked.

And Tenchi was shocked as he caught the Tenchi-ken he would never have believed the monsters could be so dumb. Forming a energy blade of jurian power he slashed through the gremlins with ease. A collective cry of ."Oh…shit " was heard from the dying demons as tore apart their numbers. Tenchi finished Fang's crew and faced his pet. Fang turning coward retreated out the window smashing through the glass to the ground outside. Injured but alive he called out alien cuss words and shook his fist at Tenchi from below his eyes widening as he saw a dark heavy sphere falling from above.

" You forgot your ball." Tenchi said as he watched the bowling ball crush Fang with a wet splat.

______________________________________________________________________ 

Ryoko teleported from room to room. She had her sword formed and was ready for action, after all the creatures dying before she even got a chance at them she was also very bored.

"I searched the whole house and can't find that little freak." Ryoko said frustrated." Stupid gremlin I hope the sun gets….." Ryoko stopped she knew her gremlin was special besides the way it looked it wasn't the smartest one but it had a great surival instinct it would avoid the sun at any cost.

"The cave.." Ryoko said as she teleported out of the house.

Outside the cave was quiet their were no monsters running around which made her unsure. "If he's smart he would have guards" Ryoko thought as she formed her sword and enter the cave. Halfway through she stopped to turn back believing her instincts were wrong only to hear a deep growling from where she was last held captive. 

"Sure as hell picked a great spot for a showdown." Ryoko said stepping out in front of the gremlin. "So what's it going to be Stripe, you going down easy or hard." 

"RRRROOOYYYYYKKKKKOOOOO." The creature spoke surprising her taking her off guard. A blast of energy erupted from Stripe's finger hitting her in the chest. Not expecting such an attack she slammed against the cave wall in shock. The monster teleported around her but was quickly thrown off as he tried to take a bite out of her neck. His body crashing into the cave wall caused him no damage as he turned on his forcefeild before impact. Jumping up in the air it started to levitate taking flying bites at Ryoko who flew along side it trying to kill it with her energy sword. 

"Stay still you flying freak." Ryoko yelled as she missed another swing at her little target. The creature waited for another lunge attack. Once again teleporting behind Ryoko it used its strength to push her into a piece of rock hanging from the roof of the cave. Smashing into the stone Ryoko staggered dizzy as the stone fell to the ground with Ryoko on top. 

"Ryoko…. Tasty." Stripe shouted as he flew down on Ryoko. Waiting for the last minute Ryoko turned and formed a energy sword. The power in the sword was never used. Face to face with the sword the creature covered its eyes in pain shouting about the bright light. While it was distracted Ryoko turned grabbing the monster by the back of the neck and slamming it into the rock she was on. Holding it down with her body and strength she blasted the roof of the with her energy sending it crashing down on them. Quickly she teleported out of the way leaving the unconscious gremlin alone on the cave floor covered partially in the rubble of the cave roof.

Ryoko floated out of the newly made hole in the cave's ceiling and looked down at the creature on the floor. * A demon sleeps in this cave..* She thought to herself with a small smile. Turning she watched the sunrise.

________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue 

"It's for the best Sasami." Ayeka said as she walked with the little girl to the front of the closed pet shop. 

"Yeah…but I'm going to miss him." Sasami said placing Gizmo in front of the door. "Even Ryo-oki likes him now." 

"Yes…but it is too great a risk." Ayeka replied. "We can't afford to have another incident like yesterday."

"Your…right Ayeka it just doesn't seem fair." Sasami stated walking away. 

"I know Sasami but I think we all learned something from this whole mess." Ayeka said wisely. Ayeka knew she learned her lesson no more store shopping, she learned it could cause problems you'll never expect, that and she learned of something more…something more important she learned of home shopping.

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
